


Scattered - Hardenshipping

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, archie thinks it’s hot, archie wears color contacts, he can go from lovey to snarky in a split second, implied open mouth kiss, maxie has trouble keeping control of his emotions sometimes, maxie wears color contacts, minor playful teasing, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: (This fic is literally just some scattered ideas cobbled together in hopes of making something decent. It isn’t that good but was fun to write and I guess I’ll post it anyways.)Archie and Maxie are cuddling together. They end up kissing a bit and stare into each other's eyes.They live in an apartment together.





	Scattered - Hardenshipping

There are many strange things in the region of Hoenn. 

There are magnificent legendary creatures, sibling Pokémon roaming the lands to guard cities, and those that lay dormant beneath the hot, rocky earth. There are those that delve deep down in the cobalt blue depths that is the ocean. Mysterious Morse-Coded beings which are thought to be artificially created. So many more Pokémon can be found than those mentioned. 

There are massive mountains, each holding truly wonderful lore. Some have meteors, and others are volcanos. Some are even colder than a bitter nip from a Sneasel, and some are more desolate than all of the deserts in the world combined. 

There are, most of all, mysterious people. Those who have done so much, yet slipped through the cracks of the law as the people who stopped their plans pleaded their cases. Sometimes people were too nice, however in this scenario, it made for a good second chance. 

Maxie has gotten back to his apartment a few hours ago, and was laying on his aching back in complete silence. The only noise came from the air conditioner which was for some reason on. Maxie didn’t exactly enjoy the cold, in fact, he hated it. However he knew that when Archie came back, if he didn’t have some way to cool down, he’d hiss at Maxie for turning up the heat. Of course he would mean it in a caring way, knowing that Maxie was quite unhealthy when it came to… Just about all his health, overheating especially included. 

Inevitably, when you speak of the devil, he comes. However, of course, Maxie did not speak, but the expression still stands as Archie opened the door and blissfully sighed, soaking in the cold air. 

“Agh, ’s so hot outside…” Archie complained even though it was summertime, the best season to go swimming. Archie loves swimming; whereas Maxie despised it. The taller assumed it was partially because he hated showing skin in public; another reason why the man wears so many layers of clothing despite the current weather. 

“If it’s so hot, then why don’t you lay down? The bedsheets are cold from your absence.” Maxie called from bed, raising a hand to signal him over. Without any further hesitation, Archie Traipsed from the hallway to his and Maxie’s bedroom. They both smiled at each other with jovial smiles, Maxie’s intensely subtle compared to Archie’s wide, over the top, and crooked grin.

“Don’t mind if I do~” Archie rumbled a growl in his wide chest, slipping in bed right beside Maxie’s fragile form. 

Somehow, someway, the man was quite submissive, all the while showing confidence, and strength. Archie knew Maxie was an enigma, finding this fact, among many others, to simply be another remarkably hot thing about him. 

The two lay together, staring at the ceiling for what felt like more than eons. Maxie was never one to start conversation, as being exhibited by the awkward lack of speech. However this is why he has Archie, always able to spew out some kind of subject. 

“What’s up, Max?” Archie tilted his head while bundling the redhead in his strong, yet quellingly gentle arms. Maxie relaxed at the contact, brows furrowing in either frustration or concentration. 

“Y’ look troubled.” Archie prodded at Maxie for answers. They both took a moment to let each other think. Or rather for Maxie to figure out what to say while Archie admired how truly adorable he looked when focused. 

“I’ve been… Better, I guess is the right terminology.” He pushed the glasses in which his mega stone laid back onto the top of the bridge on his nose. 

“As in?” Archie prompted, clonking his head up against Maxie’s. They both simultaneously made inaudible squeaks at the contact. 

“Just kind of tired. Maybe distracted.” Maxie rocked himself a little, until Archie caught on and began doing the lulling motions for him. 

“If I can help ‘n some way—“

“You already help out, though.” Maxie cut his other off with a calm statement, though with the thick layer blush in his thin cheeks, it was obvious he was flustering himself. 

“Huh?”

“Just… By being here, I guess.” Maxie shrugged, propping himself up into a sitting position. Archie followed his smooth movements, caressing the man’s side before slipping a finger up to tug on Maxie’s turtleneck. It took a moment before Maxie realized when he was doing, feeling a hot kiss placed quite close to his pulse point. Maxie let out a sudden breath. 

“’m glad that ya enjoy my company, my little Minnow~” Archie couldn’t help but grin mischievously. 

“Minnow?”

“Yeah.” Archie furrowed his brows. 

“Like. The cute little fish. You’re small compared t’ me, so...” Archie raised his eyebrows expectantly. Expecting of what, nobody knew, he just didn’t want Maxie to feel offended. 

Maxie ended up cuddling closer to Archie, rubbing a tender hand over the sailor’s chest. 

“I like it.” He spoke in simple tongue, trying not to seem too formal. He was stressed out from work, but Archie wanted him to relax. 

Maxie turned his head away, paying attention to nothing more than a few specks on the ground. 

“Hey. Look at me, ya nerd.” Archie ordered, in which Maxie obeyed, staring into the mildly distant eyes of Archie. 

“I love ya. You know that?”

Silence fell. 

Maxie seemed to study his gaze in as much detail as he could. Though it slowly turned more and more concerned as time passed by. Maxie eventually sighed before speaking up relaxedly. 

“Do you mind me asking you of a favor?” Maxie murmured, keeping his voice somewhat low. Archie tilted his head. 

“What is it?”

“Take off your contacts.”

“Wha—“

“Oh. I see.” He huffed, eyebrows raising. 

“You forgot I knew, didn’t you?” Now it was Maxie’s turn to give him a snide grin, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Now take off those contacts so I can see your eyes. You haven’t had them off in months. I’ll do the same for you.” Maxie brought his hands towards his own face after placing his glasses to the bedside table, appearing to be taking off his own lenses. The process had taken a minute, but eventually they both had removed the color contacts, letting each other stare into their real eyes. 

“Damn, Max. I had somehow forgotten how beautiful your eyes are…” his hand reached up to tenderly cup Maxie’s jawbone. The man leaned into his touch. 

“And I can honestly say the same about you.” Maxie’s brilliantly blue eyes struck Archie’s golden brown ones, piercing each other’s hearts with a striking gaze. 

Maxie’s eyes glimmered like a pool of water in the midnight moon’s rays, glimmering with a silvery sheen. The greenish undertones made them look rich and full of life, quite unlike the dark brown and dull contacts he wore. His looked almost like the beginning of a coral reef. 

Archie, on the other hand, had eyes that looked along to a desert bathed in the rising sun. The small flecks of dark mahogany brown in the midst of the tanner shades looked as if gold was woven in with the hues. His looked almost like sandstone. 

They took their sweet times to admire each other, their stares quite timid, as if they were scared they’d spook the other. 

“I’ve always loved y’ eyes, Maxie..” Archie pinched his cheek playfully before pulling him into a hug. Maxie laughed, though he gave a glare from the pinch. 

“They look like they’re of the ocean.”

“Which is why I cover them up, idiot.”

“Please, I like them. I know you have an aesthetic you’re going for, but I can't help but say that it’s adorable in some way. 

Maxie scoffed. 

“Mine aren’t impressive. Your eyes remind me of the mountains. Golden cliff sides…. Little speckles of brown…. And a dash of grey…” Maxie wrapped his legs around Archie’s waist. The two men found themselves kissing passionately before continuing their praise, tilting each other’s heads to deepen the kiss. Maxie quivered excitedly during the sensation, leaving Archie with yet another grin on his face. 

“Ahahahah, Max…” Archie squeezed the man in his arms. 

“Y’re quite the pretty boy.” Archie playfully joked, taking in a gasp of air. Maxie panted, trying to catch his own breath.

“You asshole, I’m not pretty.” Maxie hissed, gaze turning sharp before feeling Archie press another rough kiss on his neck. Maxie froze. 

“Yes you are, you can’t fight me on this…” Archie carded a hand through Maxie’s thick, red hair. 

“Fine. Just stop acting so…” Maxie presses a hand to Archie’s face. The taller laughed tenderly, care in the tone. 

“So…?” Archie knew that whenever Maxie got cuddly, there would be a point in which he ends up snapping into a slightly more miffed mood. It was an odd quirk of his, however Archie found it rather amusing to view. 

“So…”

“So steamy~?” Archie smirked devilishly as Maxie groaned. 

“...Shut up. Let’s get some sleep.”

“It’s only five.”

“I really don’t care.”


End file.
